You Make Me Blush
by Hetalliiaahh
Summary: This is a sadfic for a tumblr deertaur au. Read if you'd like. Hiccup likes Jack in this story. Ahuehue. The picture isn't mine, it's the tumblr pages. Everything in there belongs to that wonderful page. ; u;
1. Chapter 1

**You Make Me Blush**

I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so perfect…everything I wanted to be. He was brave. He had muscles. He was nice. Even his name sounded better than mine. I'm a Hiccup. A runt. I don't fit in with the others, unlike Jackson. I have russet hair that's always messy. I have tan skin that is littered with freckles, and around my neck is a scarf my mother left me.

Jackson and I are deertaurs. Basically, we have the lower half of a deer and the torso of a human. Racks are absent in does, but prominent in bucks. I only have two branches on my rack, sadly, which prevents me from fighting with other bucks. Jackson on the other hand.. I bet you can already guess. They're big and strong, and…

I was broken out of my thoughts when Jackson sauntered over to me, and his whole body practically hummed with an egotistical aura. "Hey Hiccup!" He smiled.

I melted then and there. He must've left that unnoticed. I wondered how, especially because my face heated up so much that my freckles even blended into my face! "H-Hey, idiot." I smiled. He knew I didn't mean it. I pulled my scarf above my face, concealing it from his steady gaze.

"Are you getting sick. Hic?" Jackson's brows furrowed and wandered over to me, his hooves crunching the pristine white snow. "You're red."

"No…" I sighed, removing the scarf. "Just a little cold."

I love Jackson. He was always so sweet to me, and whenever he addressed me, my heart began to thump at an unreasonable pace. It crushed me on the inside to know he only thought of me as a friend.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey, Jackson." I fixed my gaze onto his ears. They drooped low and were rimmed with black. "We should go out to the lake. It froze over, and I heard it's really fun to play on."

He looked down at my prosthetic leg uncertainly. "Are you gonna be alright if we do?" He asked, returning his gaze back to my eyes.

Forest green met Russet eyes.

"Yeah."

And with that, I grabbed his hand and we were off.

Jackson was the first on the ice. His laugh made even the tree's shudder in delight.

"Hiccup! Come here!" He called out to me, extending a hand as his four legs wobbled.

Before he could scold me for disobeying him, I packed up snow into a small ball and threw it at him.

"Hah! I got you!" I smirked. He couldn't do anything now. He was trapped in the middle of the frozen lake.

"Wanna bet?!" He chided, sprinting over to me.

That was a horrible idea. His eyes flashed in fear.

The ice was cracking.

"Jack…" I forced out, my voice wavering in fear.

"Yeah…?" He raised a foot.

Before I could yell at him to stop, he fell.

I ran over, but the last thing I saw were his frozen lips. He was screaming.

I tried reaching for him, but I couldn't touch him. He was sinking. He was gone.

The light of my life had drowned.

*Fic for ask-deertaur-hijack on tumblr! Go check them out. **Now, my minions.**

Written by can-we-be-friends

u wu

*All the things in here are theirs, not mine. I only own the storyline. sdjfkhds this is their creative idea.* *


	2. Warmth

**You Make Me Blush**

A week had passed since the day Jack drowned. Everyone in the herd mourned over his death, except me. I was in shock. I couldn't move my limbs. My legs wouldn't cooperate..

Mating season passed, and I never felt so alone before. I kept wishing for Jack to come back, but he never did.

I cried every night.

Next winter was colder than before. In fact, it could probably have set the record. My scarf never protected me from the sting of the November wind.

I had to eat sooner or later, so I went hunting for berries. My legs padded across the crisp snow, and my nose tinged a scarlet from the cold.

My ears twitched upward when I heard someone. They were nearby.

There was no use in running; I wouldn't be able to escape anyways.

My mind is cruel, you know? Before me was Jack…well, at least the buck looked like him. Instead of chocolate brown hair on top of his head, there was pale, colorless hair. Even his eyes changed from russet to a beautiful blue.

I could feel tears rolling down my cheek. They warmed my cold skin, and my frozen heart.

I couldn't speak, for my voice had disappeared.

"J-Jack…?" I whimpered pathetically. Shock was overwhelming me.

He smirked.

It was him.

I knew it.

"Hey there, Hic."

My legs wobbled, and I fell to the floor.

He was back.

The clouds that covered my bright sun rolled away, revealing the brightest of rays.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

He wiped my tears away, which in return, caused a flush worked its way up to my ears.

Jack smirked and extended his hand to help me up.

I quickly grabbed it and stood on two shaky legs.

"Hey Jack, why don't we go show the others you're here?" I finally exclaimed, a wide smile gracing my lips.

"I can't."

I was confused. He looked normal to me... besides the color changes. So why couldn't he go?

"What do you mean you can't?"

"…No one else can see me."

Oh.

He was alone this entire time.

Three years passed, and not once did they notice him.

Before I could say anything else, a question plagued my thoughts.

"Jack, how are you even alive?"


	3. Confess

**You Make Me Blush**

There was a deafening silence between us that lasted for eternities.

Jack was the first to break that silence.

"…I…I'm not really sure." The corners of his lips turned upwards. "But I'm glad I'm still alive." He murmured, glancing back up at me.

His smile grew steadily, and like poison, it affected my own features.

I began to smile along with him.

"I'm glad you're back."

* * *

I had forgotten the feeling of Jacks warmth against my own. It was replaced with the comforting cold.

He was never warm anymore.

His hand slipped into mine and squeezed it.

I felt the cold sting numb my palm.

He had become more touchy as of late. It's almost as if he's trying to use my warmth.

I don't mind, though. As long as he's close to me, I'm happy.

I rose onto my four legs and gripped his hand in my own. "Come on. Let's go check up on Jamie.

Jamie was the only other deertaur who could see Jack.

Everyone else thought we were insane. I was holding air, and Jamie was laughing at nothing.

If only they knew.

After several hours of playing with Jamie, we went back to our little area by the rocks. I wrapped my scarf around Jack, a twinge of scarlet making its way throughout my face.

I have yet to confess my feelings to Jack…

I'm not sure he feels the same, and it pains me to know that.

"Jack.." I started off quietly.

He turned to look at me, but I couldn't say anything.

The words were stuck in my throat.

He waited patiently for the words to escape my lips.

There was nowhere for me to run…

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

All I needed to do was look into those pale blue eyes.

They reassured me.

I could do this.

It's better to try, right?

With that, I pulled the scarf down so he could hear me clearly.

"Jack…"

He smiled. It only made things harder for me.

"I love you."


	4. AN!

Sorry! I've been dealing with some things as of late, and I couldn't update the chapter. I'll update tomorrow! Promise!

JKDASHFKJASDHF

I've updated my recent fixes to the chapters!

So if you haven't already, you might wanna read the new updated pieces!

xD


	5. Tears

**You Make Me Blush**

Even if I expected it, it still hurt.

He had shock written all over his face. It was almost as if he didn't want to hear those words come out of my mouth.

"Hiccup, did you just say-..."

I looked away from him.

"Let's just drop it." My voice was filled with regret. Pain. Sorrow.

He closed his mouth and turned away from me. I unwound the scarf from my neck and stood up. "I'm going to get some berries." I smiled. It was fake and full of bitterness. "I'll be back in a moment."

With that, I took off.

* * *

When I reached a berry bush, I began picking the berries absentmindedly. The only thing I could sense were the tears streaming down my face.

Love is bitter sometimes.

I carried the berries over to the lake and washed them off silently, as if I was doing something sinful.

Jack never told me his reply.

All I wanted to hear was the same words in response.

I could be happy…

What am I kidding? I wasn't made to be loved…

"Hiccup!"

Great. Jack found me, and I'm still a crying mess.

"Hiccup, I never got ta' reply to you." He panted.

"What is it Jack..?" I whispered bitterly.

"I.."

Something caught my eye.

"Jack." I choked out.

He paused his sentence and followed my gaze. His eyes widened, and he faced me. He already knew I wouldn't be able to hear his last words.

Behind him was a chupacabra.

"Jack…say it quick." Tears streamed faster down my face, like it was mimicking a river.

"Hiccup, I lo-…"

Next thing I knew, there was a large chunk ripped out of me.

I don't know which limb, or part of my body, I was missing. All I could feel was searing pain.

Everything was warm, yet so cold...

Jack was knelt beside me, holding me close to his cold chest, and calling my name.

What was he going to say to me? Would I ever hear the end?

"Jack.." Blood spilled from my lips. "I love you.."

With those last words, my consciousness left me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this story is poop. ; u ;**


	6. AN 2

Man, guys.

I'm sorry.

I'm thinking about taking the last two chapters down and making this more lengthy. I also need to fix some more errors about the au, (thanks for the corrections **youknowwhoyouare**, and I need to make it less rushed.

I have a big weekend comin' up.

Ahueheu.

I will not let senpai down.

*slinks back into cave of homework and despair.*


End file.
